


Don't Cry Out

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Junkrat, this is really shameless smut i just had to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Australian Wasteland, rain was not only acidic in nature, but also the bringer of bitter cold that must Junkers weren't used to in the heat of the Junkertown sun.  Soon enough, Jamison decides that enough is enough and he's going to get some warmth one way or another, and his bodyguard is going to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Out

**Author's Note:**

> -coughs into fist- SO while I'm in the process of writing a long, multi-chapter, domestic piece that's got a really heavy plot and motivations towards all the actions the characters take, I decided that every few chapters or so I should give myself a break to write a drabble!...And of course, I write 2AM quality porn. Hope you enjoy ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

Jamison tapped the window pane and watched as the rain fell hard against the glass.  The clouds were dreary and left the world in a grey state, only earning an annoyed snarl from the blonde as he roughly rested his cheek on a bionic palm.  The acid rain that fell upon the Australian wasteland had sapped away all life that might have existed outside had it subsided, but that wasn’t the real reason he found it so offensive to the senses, no...

 

While the sun baked the land in a glorious heat that made being topless quite comfortable, the rain made everything so God damn cold.

 

“Roooadie,” Jamison whined with a sniff, kicking his companion who was still asleep on their lumpy bed with his clammy toes, “it’s freezin’ in here!!”

 

The larger figure didn’t take to kindly to being prodded and so with a lumbering yet forceful hand clamped down on his disturber, pulling him tightly into an embrace.  “Better?” A muffled, tired voice spoke through the gas mask, a snore following soon after.

 

Huffing, Jamison dug his nails into the man’s stomach and grumbled as he bit down on the flesh of his pec, earning a pinch to his side from large fingers that pressed hard.  “No!” He cried out, throwing a fist on Mako’s stomach in retaliation.  That was the last straw, clearly.

 

In an instant, the smaller Junker was thrown on his back and the large presence he was once squeezed against now hung over him, two hands pinning him to the mattress and able to see nothing but flesh above him and the intimidating visage the other wore over his face.  Needless to say, Jamison was completely wet, and it showed in the red of his cheeks.

 

“How about now?” Mako spoke in that deep, raspy tone he used when he asserted dominance over his boss, reminding him that, though he liked to say it at every chance he got, Jamison was definitely not the one on top in this relationship.

 

“G-Guess I’m a bit warmer,” Jamison mumbled in defeat, Mako’s stomach pressed against his body definitely getting his blood flowing, “but I...could definitely be even hotter.”

 

The answer seemed to please his companion, hands releasing his arms and reaching up, taking off the mask that concealed his face almost always.

 

God, Jamison always forgot how fucking gay he was for Mako until he took that thing off.  Mostly because, when he did, it was usually followed by something else the other wanted to show him.  Something very, very tasty.

 

A pair of surprisingly soft lips met his own, completely ruining the rough tone the two had been setting before.  What an annoyance.  He fixed it with a bite, earning a deep growl from the man on top.  Score.

 

“Ya really like pushing yer luck,” Mako grumbled, hands removing the shorts and pants the other wore, being the little clothes he was wearing at the time, “always doing something to irritate me.”

 

“For good reason,” Jamison defended himself with a gasp, forgetting the sensation of cold even as he was stark naked.  Somehow, Mako found a way to bring the sun out even when it couldn’t be arsed to do its bloody job.  “I gotta heat meself up somehow, don’t I?”

 

Dark almond eyes bore daggers straight into Jamison’s own firey gaze, the lust only building but not having completely overtaken either man yet.  No, they were just getting started, even with Mako’s now exposed cock rubbing against Jamison’s labia between his spread legs.  “Don’t bother with that,” Mako chortled, sending shivers down the smaller man’s spine as he felt fully just how  _ big _ the other’s presence really was, “leave all the cooking to me today.  I’ve already got you hooked.”

 

Jamison never felt shame at how he felt as his thirst took over, the tell-tale giggles of excitement spilling out senselessly even as Mako only teased him with kisses and nips against his rail-thin body, but he did have to admit...He hated how weak he was.  Hated how desperately he wanted to be pleased, even if he knew he’d have to go through a little steam before things got boiling.  Right now, he was giving the other exactly what he wanted--moans and laughs, mixed together, along with the occasional breathless heave that made the former two indistinguishable.

 

“That’s right,” Jamison didn’t even have to look to tell that Mako was grinning from ear to ear as he growled out the slow speech, “keep it up, keep drinking this all in.  I’m gonna make ya all toasty warm, and yer gonna love it.”

 

Hissing, Jamison let his organic leg kick at Mako’s side before squeezing close, hands wrapping as tight as they could around his wide frame.  “Yer not doin’ me any favors, lighting me up this slow,” he complained in a softer than he would have liked voice, “c’mon, mate, I’m dyin’ here!  I wanna be fucked already!!”

 

“Heh, oh, Jamie...” The way he said his name in that damn deep timbre always got Jamison off just a little bit more, causing the blonde to visibly flinch underneath him as shivers ran down his spine.  “Yer really not one for tact, are ya?  Lemme at least open ya up.”

 

As soon as his hands left Jamison’s body, he latched up and clinged to an arm, shaking as the cold enveloped him slightly.  “N-Not fer nothin’ mate,” he spoke through chattering teeth, “but ya don’t exactly douse fire in water ta get it goin’.  Why don’t ya just...go on in without it?”

 

His desire was pushed down with a single thumb to his forehead, the lube soon in Mako’s big hands, which made the bottle look so tiny in comparison.  “This ain’t water, mate,” he grunted, squirting it out and warming it in his palms before coating his fingers, “this is gasoline.”

 

The large finger that soon entered Jamison’s entrance confirmed that for the blonde, warmth enveloping him again as an arm wrapped around his body.  All that raced through Jamison’s head once more was just how  _ weak _ he was.  He was so fucking weak, so needy and clingy to this drongo who could shut him up in a single motion.  “Tick, tock,” he mumbled, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes in rhythm with the thrusts of Mako’s finger, “t-tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock!  Ya better not lemme blow up before yer in me, hoggy!!!”

 

“I won’t,” Mako chortled with a snort, mouth sucking on Jamison’s lower lip, “I’ll make sure yer bloody writhing fer me before ya get off on me.”

 

That was what Jamison was weakest to most of all--how much sexier Mako was when he flipped their roles around.  “G-Get in me, then,” he whined, “I wanna be fucked, lemme be fucked!!”

 

After a second finger, Mako seemed to agree that it was enough, pulling the digits out and lining up.  Gasping for air as the head was inserted, Jamison couldn’t help and looked down, watching as the rest of the larger man’s massive length slipped into his hole.  It was a tight fit, but it had been long since their first session by this point.  There was no more stinging, just the sweet relief of a hard dick taking back its place inside of him.  “Yer too small,” Mako heaved, hanging over Jamison and grasping both of his hands in each of his own, “I feel like I’m crushin’ ya...”

 

“You should know better than that, mate,” Jamison breathed out, tongue escaping his lips and drool following suit, “so long as I ain’t cryin’ out a cease fire, I’ll be roight as rain~!”

 

Laughter from both parties were soon replaced with heavy panting and moaning as Mako pressed himself further down on Jamison, thrusting hard and at a fast pace that pleased them both greatly.  The blonde’s head rolled back onto the hand that was grasping it, a thumb wrapping around so that Jamison could bite down and suck on it as he was often want to do.  “How do ya do that,” Mako chuckled breathlessly, “looking so damn sexy like that?  Ya make me not wanna give you up, not let anyone else touch ya!!  Yer mine, yer mine Jamie, you got that?  Yer mine!”

 

Jamison nodded, Mako’s thumb acting as a makeshift gag and helping to make him feel so damn lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, only bringing him even closer to his high.  It was too early though, but he couldn’t just tell him to stop either...!!

 

“Cum for me, Jamie,” The larger man commanded, continuing to thrust and the hand on his body now digging into his thin flesh, “come on,  _ squeal _ for me, I wanna hear you sing my name ya little rat!!”

 

That was enough.  Jamison felt his body convulse for one last moment before he released, letting out a shrill cry as he clawed at Mako’s back and tightened around his still pounding shaft.  No doubt about it, he was the weakest Junker there ever was, no one ever got to be fucked over by Mako Rutledge quite like he did, that was for certain.

 

“Want me to cum in ya?” The husky voice snapped Jamison out of the white in his mind, instantly nodding and going limp as Mako pulled back a bit, both hands on the smaller man’s hips as he went “whole hog” as it were and continued to pound him in.  “Jamie, Jamie,” the name must have escaped the large junker’s lips a thousand times over, their eyes slowly locking as want and desire melded together.  “Jamie...Yer so pretty...!” With one last thrust, Mako keeled over as he came inside of Jamison, the two unmoving save for their hastily rising and falling chests as each man made an attempt at catching their breaths.

 

After a moment of stillness, Mako pulled out and watched as his seed followed, leaving Jamison to reach down and check as well.  “So much tonight,” he giggled, “ya couldn’t hold back in the slightest, could ya?”

 

“Did ya really want me to?” As if in slow motion, Mako crashed next to his partner in crime with fluttering eyelids, far too pretty for a man who was as overall intimidating as him.  Perhaps that was why Jamison always felt his heart flutter whenever he saw them.

 

“Nah,” the smaller Junker curled up into Mako’s arms once more, this time not begrudgingly so as he had before, “it was just what I needed ta get all flamin’ hot.”

 

“Ironic,” Mako chuckled, kissing Jamison’s long nose and curling his smaller body into his own large one with his thick arms, “considering how cooled down you seem now.”

 

Jamison let out a snarl that was quickly snuffed as Mako pulled a blanket over the two, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.  “Maybe I ‘ave,” he muttered, “but fer a moment there, ya gotta admit, I was pretty hot, wadn’t I?”

 

“Mm,” Mako mumbled in a sleepy voice, “ya sure were.  Think I remember sayin’ something like that.”

 

“Ya did,” the other confirmed, sleep capturing him unlike it never got the chance to do when he wasn’t in a position of complete comfort like this, “ya really did...g’night, mate.”

 

“G’night, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: They went to sleep around eleven in the morning. They woke up at three in the afternoon, mostly due to Jamison whining about his stomach hurting thanks to the fact that neither had eaten all day. They spend the rest of the night watching old B movies while snacking on ramen and Flaming Hot Cheetos.
> 
> This fic in particular is mostly inspired by the Shiny Toy Guns song, "Don't Cry Out." It's a good listen, maybe go ahead and re-read with that on the mind ;v


End file.
